Gotham City
Gotham City is the birthplace and residence of the fearsome vigilante Batman. It is a large bustling city located on the eastern seaboard of the USA, in the federated state of New Jersey, only across the bay from its sister city, Metropolis, Delaware in the District of Metropolis. Always a literal cesspool filled with criminals, corruption, pollution and vermin infestations, Gotham is considered by some to be the most dangerous and criminally corrupt city in the world. By day, an attractive and alluring tourist location, while by night, every decent persons' worst nightmare. History Foundation Founded centuries ago in 1635 by a Norwegian mercenary, Gotham City grew to become one of the world's leading economic hubs and a center for history, technology and the arts. 1930s In 1932, the Ellsworth Building opened in the city's Diamond District. It was described as the "darling of the Diamond District", praised for it art deco design. 1970s In the 1970s, Gotham experienced a period of extreme civil unrest and gang wars. These conflicts forced the businesses in the city's famed Clocktower to exit. Murder of the Waynes In 1981, eminent philanthropists Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered by mugger Joe Chill after watching The Mask of Zorro at the Aragon Theatre. The crime left their only son Bruce the last remaining member of the Wayne Family, who witnessed the murder of both of his parents at just 9 years old.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Legend of the Batman In the mid-1990s, a vigilante known as "The Batman" waged a one-man war on crime. Armed with a prototype high-tech armored suit, numerous gadgets and a custom combat vehicle, the vigilante went on to take down both the Falcone and Maroni crime families, as well as other extremely formidable criminals, ranging from the flamboyant psychopaths Joker and Harley Quinn, to the mercenary Deadshot, and cannibalistic metahuman Killer Croc.Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis Duel at Gotham Port To Be Added Battle against Doomsday To Be Added Layout Gotham City is comprised of six different sections: Amusement Mile, Burnley Harbor (AKA Little Bohemia), Chinatown, Diamond District, Little Odessa, and Port Adams.[http://www.tkairlines.com/gotham Gotham City '' - Turkish Airlines] Neighborhoods * Warehouse District * Upper West Side * The Bowery * The Coventry * Chinatown * Amusement Mile & Boardwalk * Upper East Side * Tricorner Yards * Old Gotham * Financial District * Lower East Side Locales *10/6 *27 Tek *Ace Chemicals *Alice's Antiques *Amusement Mile *Aragon Theater *Archie Goodwin International Airport *Arkham Asylum *Arkham Island *Balthazar's *Big Belly Burger *Blackgate Penitentiary *Blades Arena *Blue Heron *Bristol Country Club *Bryant Chemical Works *Buford Building *Castleland Mall *Ciao Bella *Circo Roma *City Hall **Hall of Records **Mayor's Office *Clocktower *Club Vesuvius *Crystal Palace *Davenport Tower **Davenport Center *Diamond District *Egyptian *Ellsworth Building *Empire International Airport *Excelsior Motel *Falcone's *Fashion District *Father Knickenbocker Wax Museum *Finger Foods *Fox Gardens *Gramercy Loft *Globe Theater *Gotham City Arms Hotel *Gotham City General Hospital *Gotham City Museum of Antiquities *Gotham City Museum of Natural History *Gotham City Olympus *Gotham City Opera House *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City Public Library *Gotham City Stock Exchange *Gotham City Yacht Club *Gotham City Zoo *Gotham Heights *Gotham State University *Haley's Circus *Harbor Light Motor Lodge *Harborgate Towers *Harry's Revue *HMS Tar *Hotel Aventine *Hotel Parvenu *Hyde Towers *Iceberg Lounge *International Museum of Financial History *Janus Corporation *Jazzland *Jitters *Kane Art Museum *Kingston Square *Krankzz *Kremlin Klub *La Jeste Clown College *La Scala Theater *Luigi's Pizza *Maxie's Casino *Marin Hotel *Mecha Sushi *Midtown Arena *Midtown Mall *MM Good Donuts *Neo-Eden *North Central Hospital *Official Gotham City Information Center *Orchard Hotel *Orpheum Theater *Pamela's Café *Paora *Paradise Club *Paz Rudi *Peregrinator's Club *Powers Hotel *Powers Stadium *Red Lotus *Richland Mall *Riverside Lounge *Robinson Park **Finger Castle **Forum of the Twelve Caesars **Giella Gardens **Johnson Landfill **Nero Pavilion *Robinson Station *Rosemont Theater *Sionis Below *Slaughter Swamp State Park *Tap Room *Theater Row *Docks *Narrows *Palisades *Tobacconists Club *Tricorner Park *Tricorner Yards *Up All Night *Ventriloquist Club *Victorian Parlor *Von Gruenwald Tower *Wayne Aerospace Hangar *Wayne Botanical Garden *Wayne Enterprises *Wayne Manor *Wayne Medical Center *Wayne Tower *Zatara's Magic Shop Organizations *Ace Chemicals *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City Crime Families **Bertinelli Crime Family **Falcone Crime Family **Galante Crime Family **Maroni Crime Family *Janus Corporation *Joker's Gang *Wayne Enterprises Inhabitants Currently in Gotham Formerly in Gotham * Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot '''i' * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc i''' Unseen Inhabitants The following is a list of Gotham inhabitants who have not appeared on screen. Deceased Gotham inhabitants * Alan Wayne * Benjamin Wayne * Cesar Santos * Charles Wayne * Elinore Stone * Jonny Frost * Kahina Ziri * Laura Wayne * Martha Wayne * Monster T * Patrick A. Wayne * Jason Todd/Robin * Thomas Wayne Visitors '''Note: Some Visitors end up becoming inhabitants of Gotham after spending an extensive amount of time within the city. This includes "foreign" i.e. Lex Luthor; villains who are incarcerated in either Blackgate or Arkham. Currently in Gotham Note: u 'This individual will come to Gotham at some point in future content Formerly in Gotham ''Note: No symbol indicator This individual was born and/or grew up in Gotham '''º This individual came to Gotham and remained there, either by making it their home, as part of a mission, or having been incarcerated †: This individual is deceased ^''' This individual left Gotham willingly '''i This individual left Gotham unwillingly x''' This individual came to Gotham unwillingly '''u This individual will come to Gotham at some point in future content *'The current status and/or whereabouts of this individual are unknown' Gallery Gotham City.jpg Gotham City buildings.png Gotham City Skyline.jpg|Bruce Wayne amongst the Gotham City skyline Gotham City Bat Signal.jpg|The Bat Signal seen in Gotham City Gotham City Advertisement.jpg Gotham City 1.jpg Gotham City .jpg Gotham City 3.jpg Gotham City 2.jpg Gotham City 5.jpg Gotham City 4.jpg References External Links * * pt-br:Gotham City Category:Cities Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice locations Category:Suicide Squad locations Category:Justice League locations Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) locations